Fighter of The Dawn
by jeejee12
Summary: Bella never really loved Edward. She had a secret life the Cullen's never knew. Her true love is a blonde 18 year old Human boy named Ash Lynx. And the reason why she got close to the Cullen's was to always keep Ash safe. Ash's childhood was filled of hurt from lustful grown men and training to be "Papa Dino's" heir to the underground syndicate. He lost Bella, can he find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own Banana Fish or Twilight. They belong to their original authors. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Banana Fish the manga belongs to Akimi Yoshida. This is my first fanfic! Thank you for choosing to read this story! I hope you like it! **

**Fighter of The Dawn**

Ch-1*Presently in Italy-with Bella*

'Damn. How'd the hell did I put myself in a dangerous situation like this... Again?!' Bella thought as Alice, Edward, and herself walked like prisoners walking the green mile. Their vampire guards consisted of a dark haired child who barely looked thirteen, a bulky built man, and a finely toned man. 'I think the girl's name is Jane. The other two I don't know yet.'

The group walked passed by a receptionist who had green eyes. 'She's human!', Bella was in shock at first. 'Of course they need humans for their daytime work.' She thought. The woman welcomed Jane while the girl barely acknowledged her at all. They continued on into a grand doorway and met a boy who looked only at Jane. 'He looks like her too' Bella tried to calm herself with humor.

"Jane, my twin sister." He said affectionately. "Alec." She replied just as lovely. They kissed each other on the cheek as their greeting. The boy, Alec said, "Aro only told you to bring back one and you bring two and a half." 'The half part being me I bet.' Bella thought not amused. Jane grinned the most childlike, innocent smile at him. "Yes. I thought it appropriate to present them to Master Aro." After that was said Alec opened the doors.

"Jane dear! You've returned!", said a royally dressed dark haired man. 'That must be their master.' Bella thought with disgust. 'Keep it looking scared like a normal human would.' She replaced the look in her eyes before the man looked at her. He then looked at Jane expectedly. Bella was a great actress little did Edward who was right beside her know. Jane walked up to her master and he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Yes Master Aro. I've brought Edward to you as promised." Jane said a bit cocky. Aro chuckled pleased with his underling.

"You even brought Bella and Alice with you! See?" He looked at Edward posing the question, "Aren't you glad I didn't grant your wish?" Edwards jaw tensed as he said, "Yes. Thank you." Aro continued, "This is something to share with my brothers! Felix?" he looked at bulky man who led us here. "Be a dear and fetch them for me." Felix nodded scurrying off to do his bidding. "This is a situation that needs to be explained. Would you care to do the honor Edward?" He sounded like he just wanted to have a normal conversation.

Alice butted in then, "No. It was all my fault for not being sure about my vision. That's why all this happened." She used her lovely voice and sounded like a child who made a small mistake.

Aro Laughed like he didn't have a care in the world. "Oh, Alice! Don't be so modest." Edward walked up to Aro offering his hand. That's when Bella remembered Aro's gift. He could read every single thought you've ever had through his palms. A tiny strike of fear went through Bella's body. 'Hopefully he wouldn't be able to read my mind like Edward…' Aro was calm as he read Edward's thoughts and smiled.

"How very interesting." He said as his brothers Marcus and Caius walked like they were floating and then sat down in their chairs that were both sides of Aro's. Marcus looked bored, while Caius looked stern and cold. "Edward may I see?" Aro indicated towards Bella. Edward looked at him expressionless and replied, "Ask HER." "Oh, yes! How rude of me! Bella may I see if you can shield against my gift as you see it's similar to Edwards." She looked at Edward with wide eyes as she knew was expected to do and saw him nod.

Bella took the few steps toward him and reached out her hand. Aro took her hand in his. It felt not hard, but soft. 'Not what I was expecting considering the vampires I know feel like marble.' She thought reigning in her shock. 'Well here's the moment of truth…' Aro's face lost some enthusiasm, but was thoughtful.

"Interesting, very interesting. I wonder if she's immune to our other gifts. Jane?" Aro turned to the child.

"Yes Aro?" Jane replied happily. "No!" Edward roared and things got set in motion.

*Presently in New York-with Ash*

'Oh God…' tears fell from Ash's eyes as he stared at his friend's body on the medical table. His friend Shorter Wong was dead. Half of his head was gone surgically removed. 'Those bastards experimented on him!' Shorter had been his best friend since reform school and the boss of Chinatown's underground teenage gangs. Soon Ash climbed to the top of the teenage underground gangs in Downtown. A movement from the evil doctor in the corner fidgeted. Ash immediately turned on him with rage in his eyes. The doctor froze as Ash put his hand in his face in despair and through his blonde hair, but still watched him.

"Oh God… What did you to him?" He asked even though he already knew what the answer was. The doctors pumped Shorter up with a mind control drug known as Banana Fish. And when he was ordered to kill a Japanese boy named Eiji Okumura he had no choice, before Shorter lost all his senses he begged Ash to kill him. In that way Shorter got freedom by Ash's bullet. Shorter Wong died, so he could protect his friends Ash, Eiji, Max Lobo, and Ibe-san( Shunichi).

The cowered doctor Abraham Dawson was his name. Ash stared him down like he was an insect that needed to be squashed. Dr. Dawson yelled, "It was done by Golzine's orders! Nobody! At least not me… I can't defy him! I had no choice." Dr. Dawson knew of Ash's grudge toward him and knew he would kill him for what he did to his brother Griffin Callenreese. In other words Griffin was the first victim of Banana Fish. So he tried to blame it all on Golzine and plead for his life. "Pl… please! I'm sorry about your brother! I'm sorry about Griffin! Please don't kill me!"

Ash with tears in his jade colored eyes for his friend and his brother shot the man with all the M-16 had left. The blood spattered on the wall and a bit got on his face. He didn't feel any emotion for he felt more number as he killed another human being. He stood there for a moment and dried his eyes and just as he turned to leave the crumbling medical building he saw a Chinese boy about 14. 'I recognize him he was Shorter's cousin Sing Soo-Ling.' Ash thought as he walked toward the boy near the exit. "Hey kid, we need to get out of here."

"Where's our boss Shorter Ash Lynx?" Sing asked with a demand in his voice. 'Kid doesn't beet around the bush does he?' Ash thought as he decided to be straight with his answer.

"He's dead. I killed him." He said his voice cold with conviction and a bit of regret. The boys eyes widened shocked. Sing was devastated to hear Ash's confession for he had always looked up to Ash and aspired to be like him one day. He knew Ash wouldn't lie to him too. Ash watched as his answer sank in and begged with his thoughts, 'Please don't ask why and just hate me. I'll only put you in danger with all that I know of the drug.'

Sing launched his attack with his wire strings. Ash blocked with the M-16 and pulled Sing to the ground and hit the boy in the face. Just to stun him, not to injure him. "You're a hundred years too young to fight me kid. Now leave you don't stand a chance."

Sing glared and yelled, "Why Ash? You and Shorter were best friends?!" His question stabbed where it hurt. It was a question that he'd hoped to avoid. Ash turned away from the boy. Sing took that chance to get up and get in front of him. "Hey! Don't walk away from this. You're out of bullets and I have the chance here if I wanted to kill you." The boy growled as Ash sad eyes bore into his angry dark ones.

"I freed him. That's all I can say Sing." The expression on Sings face changed from anger to confusion. Before the information sunk in Ash said, "We got to get out of here This place will soon be filled with the cops." Sings face told him that he wasn't going to let this conversation slide next time. They ran out of the building as fast as they could and they joined up with their gangs a few blocks away. When they met their boys Sing and Ash had a silent agreement and went their separate ways. Eiji looked at Ash with relief that his American friend was safe. They all were at least for now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own Banana Fish or Twilight. They belong to their original authors. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Banana Fish the manga belongs to Akimi Yoshida. This is my first fanfic! Thank you for choosing to read this story! I hope you like it!**

Ch-2*with Bella*

Things speed up and so did Bella's heart beat. 'The IDIOT! What the hell is he thinking? He may not know this, but I can take a few hits if Jane's gift even works on me.' She managed to reign in her anger before any of the vampires noticed. Edward was slowed in his lunge towards Aro by Alice. Edward was then being restrained by Felix. Aro smile was calm and urged Jane to continue as if Edward was a child having a tantrum and needed to be ignored.

Bella braced herself and froze in place expecting some horrible electric shock. And… Nothing. She blinked at Jane whose expression was in concentration, then confusion, finally irritation. 'Few. Looks like it didn't work.' Relieved, but held in her smugness. Bella's façade was perfect. Jane "Aaaargh!" as if she was pissed off at her. Aro laughed then.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful.", Aro smiled and motioned for Felix to let go of Edward for he was calm and assured that Bella was perfectly safe. For a few minutes anyway. "It seems our Bella is gifted with a shield of the mind!" 'Our Bella my ass.' She thought humoring herself. "It's apparent to me this girl is too valuable to lose. And it would also gave me great pleasure if you or Alice would join us too." He spoke to Edward.

"No thank you." He said stiffly. Aro sighed, "A shame." Bella thought 'Not really pops.'

"Alice?" He asked with some hope left in his crimson eyes.

"No I am happy staying with Carlisle and the family, but thank you." Alice politely declined.

"And Bella?" He turned to her with a lot more appraise then he would a normal person, considering a normal person to him is breakfast/lunch and dinner. Caius looked at Aro and whispered "What?"

"Caius… Don't you see my brother? She is able to thwart off Jane's and my ability! She is special." Aro spoke in a patronizing tone. Caius looked at Bella then for he haven't thought a mere human was worth looking at. Not since his first wife. He never married after her, his brothers were the ones with several wives. Caius cold expression didn't change, but inside he felt he **wanted** her. Bella sensed his eyes looking and inwardly smirked. 'I got an advantage here now to use it.' She worked it out in her head always staying three steps ahead.

Aro put his attention back on her thinking he got Caius's approval, "Now Bella won't you join us?"

She looked at him with the little bit of fear as was expected of a human who might be put to death and hope that she might live. Edward and Alice looked comforted as if they knew she would choose them over the Volturi. Well let's just say her answer gave them a surprise.

"Yes." Bella's voice didn't falter under pressure. Aro's eyes brightened as Edward's and Alice's faces were in complete shock. As Aro was about to celebrate Bella added, "But, I would like to stay with the Cullen's for the first few years so I can leave town without suspicion and be taught your ways. After all isn't keeping the secret the main focus?" 'I need Aro to agree with me, so as soon as we get back to the U.S. I am leaving straight for New York. And ditch Edward while I'm at it.'

Aro contemplated as she lowered her head as a sign she would give her life right now if she didn't have her way. "So you are saying in order to keep the vampire secret you need a few years. And you want the Cullen's to teach you when you become one of us?" She nodded her head. Caius himself was thinking, 'She agreed? And the girl does have a valid point, so we can't argue.' Marcus didn't decide anything he stayed out of this conversation for as long as she didn't break the rules she was safe. Aro sensed no opposition from his brothers and sighed. "Very well. But, Carlisle is to check in with us once everything you need to do is dealt with."

Bella smiled grateful, "Thank you sir." She felt Edward wanting to get out of there and Alice wanting nothing more than to be reunited with Jasper.

"Thank you for your time Aro." Edward said with downcast eyes and emotionless voice.

Aro brightened at Edward. "Now don't worry Edward when Bella's in our care you can visit anytime you like. As long as it's inconspicuous, you understand." Jane grinned at the thought of having to care for the human girl. 'Yah right I hate her.' "Now! You are free to go, but leave after it get's dark out please!" Alice, Edward, and Bella nodded. As they left Caius focused on Bella once again for she really did look ridiculously like his first and only love. Bella felt his gaze and turned her eyes to Caius.

She gave him a look that could drive any man crazy with lust. The look of a whore and a Mona Lisa smile. Then the doors shut.

*In New York with Sing-Soo Ling*

As Sing and his gang were making plans to get away a weird Chinese woman walked up to them. It took a minute to realize it was a man. Sing spoke up, "Who the hell are you? And what the fuck do you want?"

The man chuckled. "Such language, Sing-Soo Ling." Sing looked in shock at their visitor and growled.

"I ain't got no time for you. Tell me who you are and how the hell you know my name." He demanded. The man lifted up his right arm to reveal a bracelet designed with a snake or a dragon. Eather way It was a symbol of a powerful Chinese family.

"I am Lee Yut-Lung. And I am here to help." Yut-Lung smirked at the boy as the Lee family's two helicopter flew in. The gang hopped into one and Sing rode with Yut-Lung in the private one.

"So you're part of the Lee family. I thought there were only six brothers." Sing sounded like he was interrogating him. In a way he was. Yut-Lung looked out the window and smiled with a cold stare.

"I am the youngest and I am merely their half-brother." Sing took it as a sign to shut up for now until the man got his attention. "Look down there sing. It's Ash's Rolls Royce. Looks like he's headed straight to Manhattan. You see because that is his jungle." Yut-Lung smiled at the challenge Ash was going to give him whether he liked it or not. Sing saw what he was talking about and also saw the rest of Ash's buddies speeding along behind him.

"Wonderful to see your return. Welcome back Ash Lynx." Yut-Lung smiled looking at the glowing city lights, as did Sing. They both knew hell was going to start up again soon.

*with Ash*

Ash and Eiji with Bones, Kongs, and Alex were in his Rolls Royce. Bones was a white boy with broken teeth and looked more like a country hick than a city gang member. Kong was an African American with a Mohawk. Alex was your typical blonde 18 year old kid in street wear and the total look of city kid. Eiji on the other hand was Ash's close friend who was from Japan and came here with a man named Ibe Shunichi. They were only there to take pictures of Ash and his teenage gang for a story, but they got involved more than they wanted to because of Arthur starting the war between Golzine and Ash. Actually what started it was the bastards Garvey's fault for killing Ash's kid friend Skip. Ash then had the grounds to fight back for if it wasn't for Golzine Garvey would have never entered his life and gotten Skipper killed.

"We'll be there soon." Ash said getting his close confidants attention. Eiji smiled at the thought of going somewhere safe away from Golzine, Arthur, everything… for he wanted Ash to stay alive and safe.

"We're here!" Kongs and Bones said excited as Alex cheered. "We're alive! Woohoo!" They came across an old apartment building. A ghetto apartment for what they call one of their flophouses Eiji learned. Ash jumped out of the car door as two members of his gang ran out of the building.

"It's the Boss! He's back!" They were happy to see their boss alive and not dead by Arthur's hand for all they know. Ash nodded as his friends followed him up the hallway stairs and down another.

When they got to the room Ash immediately started barking orders. "Get me Fly the dealer and tell him I sent you." Fly was an arms dealer and who looked like your average pimp, but he didn't do that. He just looked it to be cool. "And if he mixes up anything with a dud He's getting a live one back at him." Ash warned his messenger before the guy scurried away with a "Yes Boss!"

"Halt!" ordered Ash. The poor guy turned around standing at attention military style. "Ye-yes sir!?"

"Get me the New York Times too. You go on now."

"Yes Boss!"

Ash turned to Alex and the rest of who was there, "I want to sleep, but wake me up in two hours got that?"

Alex stuttered with a little fear. "Yes Boss, but… um…" as Ash crashed on the bed and appeared to sleep right away. Zzzz

Eiji looked at Ash then at Alex, "It's like turning off switch." He was surprised how Ash could sleep so easy.

Alex sighed, "Yah when he **goes** to sleep." Eiji looked confused as Ash shot straight up and his buddies all ran for cover and cowered except Eiji who didn't know better.

Ash glared one last time. "Two hours! Wake me up in Two Hours!" The men scampered, "Yes Boss!" Then he finally passed out. Zzzz. Eiji sweat dropped and wondered 'what's so horrible about waking him up?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I do not own Banana Fish or Twilight. They belong to their original authors. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Banana Fish the manga belongs to Akimi Yoshida. I hope ya'll are enjoying my first fanfic! Thank you for choosing to read chapter 3! And warning some of the stuff I write really do happen in the books of Banana Fish! Good day to all of you! **

Ch-3*with Ash and his peeps* -Two hours later…

Ash's buddies and Eiji stayed quiet and played cards, so he could rest. Eiji looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and looked at Alex, "Isn't it time to wake him up?" gesturing towards the sleeping lion a few feet away from the table they sat at. Alex and bones looked up nervously. Eiji was still like "?" and so asked, "Why are you being so strange? You seem afraid…"

Alex answered first, "Well, Ash is always in a Real Bad Mood when he wakes up."

Eiji's eyes widened, "Eh? This is danger?"

"Danger? You think you've seen it hit the fan with him? Well, you ain't seen nothing yet until you've seen that!" Alex continued in a louder voice, while bones hushed, "Quiet!"

Kongs sitting there with them explained more, "You be the one to wake Ash from the Dead and you be the one to take his place." Eiji looked confused still because he's not used to the normal American lingo yet, so at bones for he pointed to his mouth as an example.

"You notice my teef, right?" Eiji nodded. "I ain't had no corn on fa' cob since fa' last time I had alarm clock duty." Bones sniffed thinking how he couldn't eat one of his favorite foods with most of his teeth being crooked or knocked out. Eiji stared in disbelief. And got up and walked towards the bed.

"Okay, I'll wake him." He said confident his friend wouldn't knock his teeth into his brain. "Ash! Wake up! It's time to get up!"

Alex was jolted, "Yo…Yo… Man! What the hell you doing?! He'll kill you!"

Eiji continued but this time smacked Ash upside the head, but softly. "Ash get up! It is two hours already!" When the others saw Eiji smack Ash they scurried into one group behind Eiji and screamed. "Nyaaaagh!"

The sleeping lion known as Ash finally opened his eyes glaring at Eiji. Before the glare though, Eiji caught the look of sadness in his blue eyes. Ash was thinking of Her. His Izzy. He didn't mean to glare for he was only chiding himself for thinking of her when he had other responsibilities. The men gulped and thought things like. 'This is, 'gon be gruesome!' and 'He's pissed!' 'His face of death…' While Eiji merely smiled and said, "You said, "wake me up in two hours."" Ash sat up and with his mane of blonde hair wild.

"…Two hours…? He asked very tired from his long past few days.

Eiji answered him with a patient grin, "Yes. That is what you said."

Ash rubbed his hand through his hair flattening it, "I don't remember…" He got up and staggered to the bathroom. "I'm taking a bath." The other men still in a group were stunned. Alex thought, 'That's weird. I don't get it.' Interrupting his thoughts Ash yelled, "Where's the Goddamn Soap?! And the Goddamn Shampoo?!"Alex and the boys ran at the chance to get Ash what he needed and left Eiji in the living room. Ash sat in the bathtub still thinking of Izzy. 'Why did you disappear on me? When I needed you the most.' He didn't want to think of her as dead. He knew he still is in love with her, but was losing hope of seeing her again and hearing her voice. He thought back to the last time he saw her.

*Flashback-In Ash's Pov*

I was pissed off again for Blanca didn't tell me we were using actual human targets for practice and the fact he hid it from Me. His only student. Scratch that. I was beyond mad, so to cool off I went to my usual place of comfort. The New York public library, the one with lions on the sides. I always go there to increase my own education because I'd rather be a smartass than a dumbass. Also to get away from everything. I picked out a normal fiction book and sat down, just like normal. Then that's when a young girl with brown hair about my age of 15 walked up to me asking, "Excuse me sir? Do you mind if I sit here with you?" I looked up at her and found the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It was just Izzy so I relaxed and said, "What's with the sir? Of course you can." I smirked as she looked like she wanted to hit me, but smiled and sat down.

I was about to continue reading when I suddenly felt eyes in the back of my head. I snapped up and turned my head in the direction, but saw nothing. Izzy saw this and went on guard at the same time seeing my alarm. "What is it Aslan?" I only let her call me by my real name, "Aslan Jade Callenreese", for I trust her with my life. And with how my name meant, "Dawn". I looked at her with a lot of concern on my face.

"Izabelle." I said her name with reverence, "I want you to be careful. You remember that old bastard Dino Golzine?" She nodded silently urging me to continue and understanding the situation. "That's why I want you to be careful. I love you and I don't want that monster anywhere near you." Izzy looked at me with worry in her eyes. Worry for me. I glared, "Don't worry he won't do anything to me. I know that much. Worry about yourself more, got it?" She glared back and muttered, "Alright."

A few minutes past silently and we relaxed and Izzy spoke first. "Ash."

"Hm?" I looked at her wondering what she wanted to say knowing from her tone it was going to be serious.

"I want you to promise me that if I disappear, that you won't give up on me." She sounded desperate as she held onto my hand as if it was her lifeline. In many ways she was mine too. She kept her head down as if afraid I might reject her. She had no reason to fear for I would never give up on her. I also wondered why she was asking this especially feeling like we're being watched.

"Of course I won't. I never will no matter how long you're gone. But, why are you asking this?" She looked up at me with those eyes as sadness overtook them. I turned sideways, so I could put my arms around her. "What's wrong?" I whispered. I felt her tears wet my shoulder and her turning her head.

"I can't explain now, but I will in time." I was dying to know what she meant, but I let it go. For now… Izzy put her arms around my waist and tightened for a moment as if she never wanted to let me go. We stayed like that for a few moments until a cough interfered. A library lady was standing and said, "Please no PDA please." We immediately straightened up while blushing. The librarian laughed and walked away. Izzy gave her a look that said, "I want to smack her upside her fucking head for ruining our moment." I snickered at her behavior which was actually normal for a fourteen year old girl. Nothing was usual when it came to all around situation. Here we are already sexually active teenagers and we never had sex. It was all because of our past as sex toys to lustful old bastards such as "Papa" Dino and how we came to be. So, we decided to wait. I shook my head of those thoughts and focused on Izzy.

"You want to get out of here for today Ash?" She asked smiling with new enthusiasm. I couldn't say no.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"How about… The Feast of San Gennaro? A lot of people flock to Little Italy in mid-September I heard." Izzy loved Italian food and that's why she wanted to go. I looked at her amused and nodded in agreement. I liked the food served at the festival. As a matter of fact that's where we went as our sort-of-first-date a year ago. I was fourteen and she was thirteen. So after deliberating I said, "Fine." I am so taken with her it's almost embarrassing to admit. She cheered and hugged me real fast then practically dragged me out of the library. We ended up running and catching the train to go. We played a few games and ate spaghetti like off of that Walt Disney movie Izzy showed me when we were at her apartment. "Lady and The Tramp"? I believe it was called.

"But, in our case we're both tramps." Izzy joked when I mentioned it to her. I smiled appreciating the humor. I asked, "Izzy?, a thought coming to my mind.

"Yes?" Her eyes burning with curiosity.

"Do you um…" She waited, "Want to go somewhere more private?" I hesitated wanting to ask her something really important. I waited as she took her time figuring out why I wanted to be alone "alone" with her. Izzy looked at me with anticipation and wonder and said, "Yeah." So we walked back to her apartment which was in between Chinatown and Little Italy so it was a short walk away. I was thinking that even though I knew her so well. She was still a mystery to me and I wanted to figure her out, but I will wait until she wants to tell me. For now I plan to ask for her hand in marriage. I knew we were young physically, but we were already adults in many ways… We walked in comforting silence instead of talking because this was our own little world that no one could enter.

"Aslan?" We're here." Izzy's voice caught me off guard and every time she smirks because she knows it too. "Daydreaming or am I boring you?" She snickered at my slight blush and stubborn "No."

"Well, Let's go on in." We entered the building and took the elevator too her room number #51. We went in and sat together on her bed for it was in the living room. And Izzy turned to me questioning, "So, what did you want to talk about with me? Aloone?" She joked and kissed me on the cheek. This time she blushed and said, "Sorry." I smirked at her suddenly innocent attitude.

"I wanted us to make another promise today…" I smiled devilishly as her expression looked tortured at being left to wonder what I wanted. I stayed silent and she finally couldn't take it.

"Please Aslan! Just tell me. I'll do anything you want!" She knew how provocative that sounded, but it got the point across. I sighed and got off the couch and bent on one knee. I put both her hands in mine and made her brown eyes meet my blue ones.

"Izabelle Maria Whitlock. Will you one day be my wife?" I saw shock at that question and then I was the one left in anticipation. Then I saw tears and I freaked, "Oh man! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" I was shut up then when Izzy crashed her lips to mine and kissed me roughly, Which I of course kissed her back. She looked into my eyes then and made me the happiest fifteen year old boy alive.

"Yes, I do." More tears flooded this time from my eyes. We both cried for a minute, but then we got our act together and just kissed. We laid together on her bed just happy for the moment. Of course we didn't "do it", but we dad have a few hot make out sessions… Our still clothed bodies got tangled in the blanket and then Izzy whispered, "Aslan you should probably leave soon. It's late, but you might want to take a Cold shower first." Looking in her eyes I knew she was really sad to see me go again and I knew she was also right about the cold shower. I sighed as I got up barely making it to the bathroom clutching my hardened member. It was almost painful, but I took care of it soon. The cold water rushed on me and it worked and I rushed getting out of the shower and before I could even get my shirt on I heard the most horrifying sound. Izzy was screaming… I ran out of the bathroom and down the small hallway in the apartment to the living room where I saw Izzy running away from the man.

"Izzy!" I yelled for her and tackled the man to the ground. "Run! Now!" She turned around and nodded. As soon as she got out the door gunshots fired from outside the window. Everything went in slow motion I saw blood coming out of her back and next thing falling down… I heard her gasp in pain and then still…

I was enraged, so I snapped the man's neck for I still held him hostage. I dropped him and walked slowly to her and I reached for her trying to see if she was alive… But, then Golzine's men came in and I was in too much of shock to resist them. I was dragged away from her seemingly still body… As soon as I saw Papa Dino's face I regained some composure. "Why?" That's all I asked full knowing though. I was not allowed to fall in love, not in this life… I saw the look of pity in his eyes. The men put me in his limo, so the old coot can talk to me.

"I thought I had taught you better Ash Lynx apparently you have much more to learn." He said treating me as if I was just a child that couldn't kill him. He's right, but now I am full of rage. I will kill Golzine, but also I won't give up on Izzy. So please… Be ALIVE!

*End of Flashback from A.P.O.V.*

Ash heard Eiji come in then with his shampoo and soap. Eiji smiled at Ash and said, "Here you go. What you wanted yes?" Ash nodded in thanks. Eiji saw Ash in the tub arms around the outside and behind showing out of the water. He also noticed the sad look in his friends eyes again. Ash once again put up his guard in a split second, so people wouldn't know what he's thinking. Ash was annoyed with himself. 'I need to stop this useless nostalgia.' Eiji gave him the soaps and was about to leave the bathroom because he thought Ash needed space.

"Aren't you going to ask about Shorter?" Ash suddenly asked catching Eiji off guard for he didn't expect this question.

"No. You can talk about it when you want to Ash." Eiji smoothly replied in trying to comfort him. Ash looked down and muttered for only Eiji to hear. "I Freed him. Please believe that." Eiji nodded in understanding for Shorter was drugged against his will and asked Ash to kill him, so he wouldn't kill Eiji because of his loss of will from Banana Fish. He left Ash to think.

'I wonder what he was thinking? It couldn't have been just about Shorter.' Eiji always felt Ash was hiding something from him. 'I don't blame him after all we only met a few weeks to a month ago.' He felt grief for he didn't know Ash as well as he thought he should. 'I wonder when he'll open up to me?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I do not own Banana Fish or Twilight. They belong to their original authors. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Banana Fish the manga belongs to Akimi Yoshida. Thank you for choosing to read chapter 4! And warning some of the stuff I write really do happen in the books of Banana Fish! Good day to all of you! **

*Ch-4*with Bella*

After being escorted out of the place Edward and Alice refused to look at her. 'What the hell is their problem? I was just saving my own ass, since they obviously couldn't do a damn thing.' She thought pitying the vampire that thought she loved him. They walked in silence walking by a slight crowd of ignorant humans heading to their death. Dimitri, the vampire looked at the female vampire tour guide. 'The last tour of their lives.' Bella thought saddened with the thought, but she couldn't save the world.

"Nice fishing." Dimitri smirked at the female. 'I get it. She is both the bait and the fisherman.' Bella thought it both disgust and admiration. They say that you have to admire a good foe. The female replied with a mischievous smile, "Thanks." And he ended the conversation with a, "Save some for me."

We walked back into the receptionist room and sat down waiting for the sun to go down. I could have sworn I heard a ghost of screams for just a split second. I knew what it meant and kept my anger inside as always. Edward decided now was the time to look at me and speak. His eyes sad, "What the heck are you thinking Bella?"

She looked at him with her Bella Swan mask and softly smiled, "Not now. Later Edward." He nodded understanding the vampire hearing. Alice decided to talk now too. Her eye's confused as if she were blind like the time she couldn't see Jacob Black from interfering with Bella's decisions. She inwardly smirked at that knowing the werewolf can be useful to her in getting away back to her Ash Lynx. Her Aslan… "I can see were all going to be fine but,… Bella your future keeps changing and blurring." Alice interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it Alice. It's probably Jacob, my best friend that'll be in my future. You know how he can be very protective, especially since I'm a friend of the pack. Like Jacob their all obligated to protect me but, just around Forks and La Push." Bella saw her explanation calmed Alice down. She sighed dramatically feigning tiredness.

"Are you tired Bella? You can sleep and I'll wake you up when we take off." Edward kindly offered. 'He is very naïve for a vampire. Lucky for him I do actually need sleep and need the energy to plan.' She thought of her first love again before drifting off to another time. Another place in her dreams and into her first meeting with Ash.

*Flashback*-Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up with a racing heart and dodging a knife thrown at my head. I looked up startled by my intruder. I knew it was just Blanca, my uncle, and his lame ass way of waking me up and training me at the same time. He smiled in that damn annoying gentle way that made anyone want to forgive him for even murder. The damn guy had a face of a damned angel. I knew it was futile to argue about being rudely woken up and almost killing me, so I just sighed and said, "Good morning to you too jerk-face."

He just snickered at my attitude. "At least you didn't cuss for it isn't a language a young maiden should speak." At that I laughed and his dark blue eyes turned confused.

"You know damn well I ain't no maiden. Ha! Funny joke there Uncle, Jason Louise Whitlock." Blanca was just an alias he used when dealing with his dangerous life that he dragged me into when I was really young. Though I knew my Uncle loved me in his own way… It was twisted to think I wasn't a virgin because of him. I am now thirteen and I haven't been innocent since I was seven. I shook the thoughts from my mind and listened what he had to say. "Now. What do you want Blanca? Knowing you haven't stopped by just to catch up."

Blanca looked guilty as though he could read my mind. And said after thinking what to say without pissing me off. "I want you to meet someone. I'll be training this boy since I was hired to do so. My client is…"

"Dino Golzine A.K.A "papa" Dino. Right?" I raised my eyebrow at why the hell he would train someone under that insane pedophilic asshole.

He immediately saw the doubt and simply said, "This boy is a special case. Plus I want you to give him your own evaluation without telling him you know me." I was dumbfounded. "HUH?!" Blanca continued as if he didn't hear me, "You'll find him at the New York library by himself. Here's a picture so you'll recognize him." He handed me a photo and I simply said, "Fine." And took it and looked at the boy.

I snickered looking at the picture, "You want me to check out this knock off a boy band?" I laughed, but stopped when I saw how serious Blanca was. "So, what's so special about blonde and beautiful here?" He stayed silent as I then got what he meant. I looked into the boys eyes. This picture was a good one to capture the essence coming from this boys blue eyes. I wonder how Blanca got this close unless he asked permission. I paid more attention how much pain and inner strength I saw. I was becoming entranced with this boy. "What's his name?"

"Golzine calls him Ash Lynx. For he cannot be tamed even though he's only fourteen." Blanca spoke with reverence of this boy. I became more curious. This boy was a little like me. Maybe a lot more…

"Alright. I accept I'll go there this afternoon." I got out of bed never minding I was only in my bra and underwear. Blanca turned immediately around. 'Ha. Why act like a gentleman now when you've seen me naked before?' I thought amused how it was ironic the man to drag me into this life so young is shy now. Blanca left after saying, "Thank you, Izabelle. I should be going now." Leaving me to get dressed and eat breakfast. Then I headed out to meet this Ash Lynx… Strange how I feel like I've met him before. When I was young and caged like a slave, but I wasn't just that. I was a sex toy. Was Ash Lynx a toy of Golzine's? I knew now that I wanted to save him.

I arrived at the library within about a half hour. I walked in sort of nervous. 'What the hell Izzy?! It's not like he's your boyfriend!' I mentally yelled at myself. Walking past the lions I walked in past the front desk and found the non-fiction isle. I spotted Ash Lynx from across the room and gasped. Memories flooded my mind of the blonde boy in a cage. His blonde hair, his eyes, and face. He was in the special expensive cage at Golzine's Toy Shop. That was hidden behind a cover of a restaurant. I was in the girls from across from him, but I was bought off cheaply. But I remember the boy who looked like an angel in a cage. Ash looked at me sensing I was staring at him and glared, while I felt a tear run down my face. I dropped the book I was holding and walked up to him.

He got up from the desk in defense, but looked confused and demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?" I looked into his eyes and knew we were connected.

I whispered, "Do you remember me?" The silent tears still fell and I wiped them off while Ash seemed to become more relaxed I wasn't an enemy. 'This Ash is a lot like me he'd be a perfect pupil for Uncle.' I randomly thought to stop the waterfall from my eyes. I looked at Ash, so he could take a good look. He seemed to look deep into my soul and I knew he found the truth.

"You were there…" Ash said looking at me with eyes older than his age. I simply said. "Yes." He shook his head as if to get rid of unwanted scenes of the past. I didn't blame him. "Take a seat." He practically ordered me. I did as I was told and sat on the other side of the table to put some distance to put him at ease. He looked at me searching for a reason why a strange girl from the past would suddenly show up.

"What is your name?" He asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Izabelle. Call me Izzy. Only sick perverts back then called me Bella. So… Yah." I explained forward about my past for there was nothing for me to hide. Except for the fact that Blanca was my Uncle and mentor. Blanca I know is now his teacher. A mentor on how to kill and survive. "And yours?" I asked for it was only polite since he asked mine.

"Ash Lynx." He looked at me expecting I would show fear or run out of the building. That made me giggle for some reason. Ash tensed not knowing why I was laughing. A librarian shushed me, so I shut up.

"I was just thinking how you gave me a look that said that I should be afraid of you." I smiled gently looking at him. I was acting weird. I knew that and blushed. Ash looked perplexed at my expressions and asked, "Why have you found me?" I thought about how Blanca came to me about Ash.

I told him the truth that I could tell, "It's more like you found me." Ash paused for a few minutes sinking in what I said to him. He smirked his face changing from defensive to a softer look. Like a lion wanting to play with nearby prey. My heart pumped fast then at that look and blushed. 'What the hell? Why do I act like such a virgin around him?' It finally dawned on me…

I have fallen in love. "Oh really?" I heard him say. I looked away and back at him embarrassed that he might have read my mind. I raised my hands by my head as if surrendering to the cops and said, "Well it's not as though I like you or anything." Then I realized he meant to respond to my answer. I looked down as if admitting I was guilty of a crime. In this world of hate, drugs, and gangs it practically was.

I heard him laugh though. I looked at him and saw a real smile and I was amazed by Ash Lynx. "Wow, Izzy. You don't even know much about me, yet you already love me?" I became irritated then. He was teasing me.

"Well, hey at least I'm true to myself that I..." He caught me off guard and grabbed me by the chin, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Prove it, Izabelle." He whispered dangerously in my ear and he got up and left. Well before looking over his shoulder and smiling a coy smile and waving goodbye. I felt like my cheek was on fire. I yelled at him even though he was already gone.

"YOU JERK!"

*End of Flashback* -present with Bella-

"Bella… Bella… Wake up It's time to go." Bella awoke to Edwards voice. 'That prick… waking me up from a good dream.' She shook my head and said, "Fine." Alice, Edward, and Bella finally made it to the airport and was heading back to America. 'It's time to make your great escape from vampires once more. And find your way back to Ash. Love always finds a way.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I do not own Banana Fish or Twilight. They belong to their original authors. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Banana Fish the manga belongs to Akimi Yoshida. And warning some of the stuff I write really do happen in the books of Banana Fish! Good day to all of you! **

*Ch-5-*With Ash*

After getting out of the bathtub and drying out his hair Ash sat down to read the newspaper. Eiji looked at his friend realizing, 'He commands the air around him. No wonder the guys here are awaiting his orders and would do so without question. Since he's also a good leader they respect and wouldn't go against him.' The guys around Ash looked at their boss waiting to hear what they had to do. Ash drank his coffee looked up from his newspaper and said, "Alex."

"Yeah?" he answered with a smile.

"How many groups have joined up with Arthur?" Ash's eyes pierced him wanting to know the truth. Arthur was Ash's second in command once apon a time. Something happened and since then Arthur hated Ash and turned against him full of a vengeance that isn't justifiable.

Alex expression got serious, "Most of em'. The ones that fought got the crap beat out of them and they gunned down their bosses. The gangs and this part of town mostly belong to Arthur now." Ash motioned for him to continue, "Besides the Chinese other two groups managed to stay their own were Black Sabbath and Daffy Horse."

Ash smirked, "Strong enough to stay out of it, but not strong enough to fight him either. The politics of war. Sounds like Arthurs style." He explained it more so his men could know what their getting into. 'They may think their just men in my gang, but I truly care for them.' He thought of how he could keep them from dying by scum like Arthur. "Arthur knows I escaped. He's probably looking for me, foaming from the mouth… And he has the Corsican Mafia behind him. But I got a plan." The guys looked at him stunned at how fast he could think ahead. It's how he was trained. Ash smirked, "Don't worry I got it all worked out. Keep a low profile and gather as much info as possible. I want to know how many soldiers is in each gang under Arthur, whether there's a race thing in their set, where's their base, and especially the ups and downs of their power relations, how the orders get passed. But keep it cool, asking these questions is dangerous enough. The neutral groups are lying low seeing how things play out. Show any sign of weakness and they'll attack. So don't slip!"

"Got it!" They answered. "Go!" Ash ordered and they followed. As the men walked out the door it just left him and Eiji.

"What?" Ash asked noticing Eiji staring at him.

"Nothing." Eiji smiled, "I just thought you have great leadership."

Ash stepped towards the food the guys bought at a nearby store and shook his head, "Big deal, come on let's eat." He was really hungry considering all the near death experiences that has been happening. Eiji nodded. "Look the guys got Japanese tofu for you."

Eiji picked up the tofu and said, "Wow, it really is tofu."

"Yah, yuppies like this stuff, Low on calories." Ash explained while he chowed with his chop sticks.

Eiji noticed this. "You're pretty good with chop sticks. You could live in Japan." He smiled at the thought of bringing Ash to meet his family in Izumo.

Ash smiled back. "Japan huh? Got any family?"

"Yup. My parents and a younger sister."

Ash smirked, "A younger sister eh? Bet she's real cute." Eiji thought about it at first and responded, "No. She's ugly!" Ash chuckled then. "We've never talked like this before and we've been together for a long time."

Eiji smiled, "Yeah." But he felt glad because he felt Ash and him were bonding a bit more. Ash continued, "I don't even know much about you. Never even asked. Your eyes are really black and your hair too. We're so different." Ash seemed to ponder about something as Eiji nodded and said, "It's a little funny. Same human beings but different."

Ash spoke his thoughts of one of his little secrets to Eiji. "When I was little I used to be scared of black things like the dark. I think I was about five… My dad made me this huge jack o' lantern from a pumpkin for Halloween. You know? I put it on my head and went trick or treating with the other kids. It was around the time my brother came home from school, so I left the others and sat in a bush and waited so I could pop out and scare him. But he never came by the spot. There was a bunch of strange noises so I got up to go home I saw this huge pumpkin floating towards me… I ran out of there screaming. But the Jack o' lantern on my head was heavy so I couldn't run very fast." He looked embarrassed to be sharing this and Eiji was entranced by his story as Ash continued. "I found out years later there was someone parked across the way and it was my reflection in the windshield. Man I've hated pumpkins ever since. Just looking at a squash creeps me out in the produce lane…"

Eiji looked shocked hearing Ash… Feared… Pumpkins…? Ash looked at him with a questioning expression. That did it… Eiji started busting out laughing.

"GAHAHAHAHA!"

"What? What's so funny?!" Ash face turned red.

Eiji continued to laugh and managed to get out some words. "You… Ash you could kill a mafia in one shot… But… You scared of a pumpkin?" He snickered as Ash looked irritated and blushed. 'You tell a guy a little secret and he laughs at you. Go figure.' He thought.

"You better not tell your gang." Eiji snickered jokingly. "You mind if I tell Papa Dino? Tell hm to hire Gourds instead of Guards! Ah-ha-ha-ha…" His stomach started to hurt from laughing so much and wrapped his arms around himself.

Ash humphed. "I hope you choke on that tofu." He turned his head the other direction drinking his beer thinking 'Grrrr.' Ash sixth battle sense came in then as he sensed someone coming to the front door and snapped his head to meet Eiji's face.

"What is it?" He asked concerned. "Shh!" was his reply from Ash as he moved with his gun in front of Eiji and commanded, "Get up quietly and take cover behind the bed. Now!" They split in the room Ash beside the door while Eiji did as he was told. Ash knew the man was right behind the door and cocked his gun.

The man heard the gun cock said, "Easy it's me… Fly." He knocked three times quickly as it was his code. "Be cool. Don't you blow me away now, white devil!"

Ash sighed and opened the door, "Oh. It's you." Eiji knew it was safe to come out then. Fly was the pimp African American but, he didn't deal drugs or hookers he dealt weapons. That was the reason he was called for by Ash.

Fly introduced himself then smiled crookedly at Ash. "Hey man. Been awhile. The Grapevine says you bit the dust, but you look like a pretty firm ghost to me."

Ash smirked back. "Who cares? You would even make a deal with spirits as long as they have the cash."

Fly set down the case full of what Ash requested. "True it's cold business baby, and for my ghost returning to this world of pain. I got what your spirit called for, toot-sweet." He said dramatically. "Smith& Wesson model 19 combat magnum. Tricked to specifications of course." As Fly handed Ash the gun he asked, "Man this is old, why you still use this six-gun cowboy? Now take this government .45 it's old, but trusty. Not rusted and US army tested." He tried to a sales pitch.

Ash shook his head not interested, "Not my style."

"Why not it's simple to use and you can waste more mo-fo's with this thing." Fly asked curious Ash would turn down a good gun.

"That's what I mean. I don't need built in breaks. I'll get some for my boys though. Simple weapon for a simple soldier. Give me three dozen." Ash said while explaining to the guns-dealer. His reply was "Ooookay man."

"You one of them old time code professional following snipers?" Fly asked curious.

Ash sighed, "Give me a break, Fly. You think there's a code for killing people? Cut the freestyle and show me what else you brought." He was impatient and didn't want Fly to start a conversation with Eiji. Eiji was too vulnerable to deal with someone like Fly. 'But he has gotten tougher since the first time I met him.' Thought Ash then went back to business. Fly showed him the rest.

"You going to have big cash to buy all this you know? Got enough funds to pay me my man?" Fly pouted his lips unsure of what Ash's deal was.

Ash smirked at him and said, "Don't get your panties in a bunch our buyer with a check will be here . Trade you some Jade for that Lead. Those earrings are worth three million dollars. You should be more than enough to buy over the fence." Eiji stared wide eyed and yelled, "Three million dollars!" Fly checked the Jade and whistled, "They ain't fake. Well I'll be damned."

Eiji turned his head toward Ash, "Where did you get those?"

"Present" was his only answer so Eiji got curious and continued to ask, "From who?" Ash blushed and thought, 'Didn't think he's ask.' But answered roughly and turned to Fly, "Who cares? Get movin' will ya? I'm in a hurry."

Fly took his things and headed for the door, "Movin' I am. Full order will be sent as soon as I get paid." And before he left he warned, "I know you didn't ask for the Fly's advice but if you go against Arthur your goin' to be needin' tanks because of the mafia right behind him. Your boys maybe good Ash but they Ain't no soldier boys. If you have tanks you may have a chance."

Ash smiled for his concern, "I don't know about that."

Fly smiled back, "I can't loose you as my customer because man you are just too much. I also do funerals. 250.70 $ can't beat it!" He joked.

Ash chuckled, "Beat it is the phrase you got right." And Fly exited with a "Okay okay." And Ash turned his face to Eiji. "You can get something to eat if you want."

Eiji's face brightened up, "Oh! I forgot there was a kitchen here. I will make some coffee. Do you like coffee?"

Ash said, "Uh… Sure." Not sure of Eiji's bright behavior.

While Eiji was making the coffee he thought, 'I'm confused. There's the Ash that's ruthless and cool through the blood and bullets. And there's the Ash that gets mad when he's teased about being scared of pumpkins. Which one is the real one? Or do they exist side by side? More than danger is what scares me…' he continued to walk with their coffee and saw Ash staring out the window in the bedroom with two beds. Ash as he got his coffee said, "Thanks… What is it you've been staring at me…"

Eiji blushed at being caught, "Nothing… It's just that even your eyelashes are blonde." Coming up with a dumb excuse.

Ash grinned a huge smile and said, "You wanna check the hair down here?"

Eiji said with enthusiasm, "Okay! I want to see!" Ash stared at him as he animatedly pushed himself against the wall on his bed and was just amazed how forward Eiji was, but knew he was joking.

Eiji stared back, "What? I wasn't seriously asking."

Ash continued to joke along, but still blushed, "Pervert. Stay Away from me."

'We're so close, but it feels like you're getting further and further away from me.' We're Eiji's thoughts as he drank his coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I do not own Banana Fish or Twilight. They belong to their original authors. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Banana Fish the manga belongs to Akimi Yoshida. And warning some of the stuff I write really do happen in the books of Banana Fish! Good day to all of you! **

Ch6-

*Ch6-*with Bella P.o.v.*

I excused myself to go to the bathroom on the plane. I knew what I would do, I would ask Jacob to pick me up and after that my future would vanish from Alice's sight. I then turned on the water to the sink to block out my voice from being heard. I got my cell phone and dialed his number. *Ring* *Ring* Come on Jacob… Pick your damn phone. "Hello?" I heard Billy answer.

"Hey, It's Bella I was wondering if Jacob could talk it's very important I speak with him." I sounded very serious and Billy read the urgency in my voice. He replied, "He's right here." I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jacob wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"I need you at the airport to pick me up and I have a passport for you to leave to somewhere with me. I'll explain when we're on a plane." I said to him in whispers knowing he could hear me just fine.

Jacob was silent for a second before deciding, "Alright, you need someone with you. Are the Cullens coming with?" He sounded irritated by the thought.

I giggled, "No. As a matter of fact I don't want to be anywhere near them than the werewolves do. I'll see in an hour." We hung up right away and I heard a knock. And said, "I'll be out right now!"

Alice answered back, "Just wanted to let you know we will be getting off in an hour." I stepped out and said, "Thanks." We walked back to our seats where Edward pretended to be asleep and sat down in silence.

*One hour later*

The plane landed and we walked out immediately spotting the rest of the Cullen's. I spotted Jacob standing nearby avoiding the vampire family. I walked by the Cullen's smiling and passed them leaving them with questioning expressions. I said, "Hi, Jacob. Time to go."

Jacob nodded, "Yah, wouldn't want to be late." 'To wherever we're going..?' He thought wondering why I asked him to come with me.

I noticed he packed for me and himself, "Alrighty then let's get moving."

Edward was the one to stop me, "Wait! Where are you going?"

I smiled sadly playing a role of a sad teenager, "We're going to New York to visit my sick grandmother I need Jacob here to protect me in the city. Since it's sunny this time of year in New York you can't come. Besides once she feels better I'll come back."

Alice couldn't see into my future, so I knew Edward would just have to take my word for it. He nodded. I said, "Go back to your family they must've been worried I'll see you later." Jacob and I got on our flight and waited for it to take off. Finally away from those nosy vampires. I looked up to Jacob and asked, "Did they follow us?"

"No." He looked at me with a I'm going to interrogate you now. "Now, Tell me what are you planning. Since you dragged me along I deserve to know." I sighed knowing this was coming.

"I know. Let me gather my thoughts, so as to make sure you understand." I thought about explaining my families unfortunate past. "Okay. What do you know about me Jacob?"

He stared and answered, "You are Isabella Marie Swan, you have divorced parents, few buddies in your high school, friends from La Push, and are involved with vampires and werewolves." I sort of imagined a sweat drop going down my head like in an anime. It sounded good until the vampires and werewolves part.

I nodded, "Yes that is pretty normal as a teenage girl can get, well besides the supernatural part of course, but anyway! I'll tell you my story. You might want to get a coke or something you're going to be listening for a while…" He gestured me to continue.

"My real name is Izabelle Maria Whitlock. I am still my parent's daughter, but I was adopted into a Charlie's half-brothers family since my mother couldn't take care of me." Jacob looked like he just saw a pig fly. I allowed him to gather himself and I told my story…

*Bella when she was five in the Whitlock household*

'Why do they treat me so badly?' little Izabelle thought of why her family hated her. Her father and mother divorced recently and she was very bright for her age, so she knew that it meant her family was breaking. They dropped her off in Texas at the newly built Whitlock house. It looked very nice and the old Whitlock house was to the left and a field away. Izabelle was more intrigued with the old one then the new house because she could already feel the hate coming from her cousins eyes. The only kind and inviting ones were of her Grandfather Whitlock and her Uncle Jason(Blanca).

Grandpa Whitlock was Charlie's father and Grandma Swan's lover. Grandpa's wife and him were separated at the time Grandma Swan got pregnant and so his wife forever hated anything to do with Grandma Swan and her son. Even now rejecting her husbands grandchild, her. Unlce Jason was the same age as Charlie so they grew close as half-brothers could. He held no grudge but his sisters felt different. They felt like she reminded them of their father's mistake and they never even met her, so they treated her like a stranger. Grandma Whitlock treated her like a servant girl and so her nickname to them was Cinderella. Grandpa Whitlock was the very kind southern man who told her stories of war and soldiers. He told her of the hero of the Whitlock family who was a commander in the confederate army.

His name was Jasper Whitlock. Izabelle practically idolized him and pretended to be him as she snuck away with her Uncle Jason to play. He would show her around the old house. Little Izabelle could handle a few comments and work from her cousins as long as she had her Grandpa and Uncle Jason to love and care for her. Suddenly her Grandpa died of a heart attack. It went downhill from there. But before he died Grandpa gave her a gold watch with Commander Jasper's journals his most prized possession. Izabelle hid them in the old house where she knew they would never find them. She and only her Uncle and Grandpa knew every nook and corner of the old southern house. Grandma Whitlock became violent with her and because her mother was still poor and her father unfit to take care of her couldn't do anything and also didn't know what was happening to their little girl. But, Uncle Jason knew and decided to train her to defend herself. He also home schooled her and became like her father, teacher, and master.

The hellish three years passed for this poor child. But this eight year old child knew now how to fire a gun, but her favorite was a bow and arrow. Izabelle was still innocent and didn't feel anything as her Grandfather's wife would punch or smack her around. She didn't like her, but her Uncle Jason decided now was the time to do something…

Since it was only natural for an old person like Grandma Whitlock to be clumsy, Uncle Jason said to her, "Izabelle, do you wish to be free from this house?"

She looked up with the eyes of an adult, "I do, but I'm not old enough yet. What are you saying Uncle?"

He smiled with a bit of sadness of what he had to make her do. Yes, he loved his mother but her evil ways of what she's done overthrew anything he had for Grandma Whitlock. He cared for Izabelle and loved her and would set her free. "When Grandma comes down to get her evening meal. I want you to push her." His eyes hard now giving an order. "I will be in the kitchen doing what you usually do, so you're not suspected. My sisters are always in their rooms listening to their iPods and texting their boyfriends. It's only natural for an old woman to suddenly become clumsy and it was just bad luck there happened to be stairs there."

Little Izabelle widened her eyes in fear, but she had to obey and she also wanted to be free. At what cost though? Later on that night as dinner was cooking hands reached and pushed. An old woman falls face first. Brown eyes and a little body follows to check the old woman to see if she's dead and she is… The cops are called and after the whole ordeal Grandma Whitlock was presumed to have died from falling from the stairway and breaking her neck. The house then goes to Jason Whitlock the only son and the sisters moved out to live with their boyfriends. That left Jason and little Izabelle. In the end they wound up burning the place to the ground leaving only the old Whitlock house and the pair disappeared.

"Where will we go Uncle?" Izabelle asked wondering what they were going to do.

"I will be going away and when we meet again you will call me Blanca. You will be using the skills I taught you to survive." She was in shock to hear he was abandoning her too. He walked off and all she felt was saying, "NO! Don't leave me!" She cried for all the pain and the torment soon to come.

*end of Bella's Past*

Jacob was open jawed at what he just heard. He felt as if this Bella was a complete stranger to him. She looked at him and said, "You okay?"

Jacob didn't know what to think at the moment and she let him absorb it all in. Next thing they know is that it's time they rested. Jacob couldn't stop thinking how much he didn't know of his best friend. He used to like her romantically, but figured out that he was better off since she was always looking past him thinking of someone else. That someone else he still didn't know about, but suspected it may have to do with this person who she loved. 'What did I get myself into?'

Bella smiled knowing what he was thinking, "His name is Ash. He was my first and only love. Still is, he just doesn't know I'm alive yet. I faked it so I could protect him from afar and so Papa Dino couldn't have grounds to kill him." He looked at her needing to learn more.

"Okay! Who the hell is this Dino and what the hell is going on?" he snapped. Bella hushed him and said, "Calm down. I'll tell you right now and just don't yell."

"Please pray tell than." He was getting impatient with her.

She snapped back, "Shut up and listen then."

**Author's note: End of chapter! ;) Cliff hanger! Gotta love them. See what happens next time in ch 7. I know the two love birds meeting have been slow, but keep hanging with me! Thanks and until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I do not own Banana Fish or Twilight. They belong to their original authors. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Banana Fish the manga belongs to Akimi Yoshida. And warning some of the stuff I write really do happen in the books of Banana Fish! Good day to all of you! **

Ch7-*Jasper's P.O.V.*

I felt Bella was lying, but Edward was too busy with Esme and Carlisle to pay attention to my thoughts. I greeted Alice back for I loved her and she was my wife, but I feel she may be having feelings towards Edward. I knew of the inevitable and felt sad. I always thought Edward and Alice were connected in ways that I couldn't be. He was the family Golden Boy while I was the one having a hard time. He knew her in a way because of their linked minds, while I only knew emotions. And mine were telling me to follow after Bella. I felt I owed her to keep her safe because I still felt guilty about her birthday disaster because of me. I felt like a protective older brother or a father to her. I snuck on the plane with a whole lot of grandma perfume, so the werewolf wouldn't dare to smell the vampire scent. I used my hearing to overhear their conversation. I listened.

"My real name is Izabelle Maria Whitlock." Bella said and I was shocked. We're related? I listened to the rest and was dumbfounded at how much in her short life she's been through. I couldn't stand just sitting there and got up to walk to her and interrupted as she said, "Shut up and listen then."

"Bella." I said getting both hers and the boy… Jacob's attention. Her eyes widened a bit before inspecting the plane to make sure none of the others were here. "I came alone." I reassured her with a smile.

Jacob growled lowly at me, "What are you doing here and what the heck are you wearing? Grandma perfume?" I had so much on Bella wrinkled her nose at the amount I had on to cover my scent.

"I can be concerned about my own descendant can I?" I replied sarcastically.

Bella spoke, "So you heard?" I answered, "Yes." She continued, "So I guess you're probably disappointed that your family has fallen so far. Especially me..." To me it looked like she was going to cry so I placed my hand on top of her head to comfort her.

I sat next to her on her right, "No, I'm not disappointed you did what you had to. I more than likely would do the same." I felt as if she was a daughter already since I met her. Strangely fate has brought me my great granddaughter. I smiled at her and asked to sit down and she nodded. I said then, "You are living proof that I was human. I am happy to know you and how we relate. As you know I was a commander in the civil war and had to get my hands dirty. Then when I became a vampire I became a soldier of destruction. I was forced to drink human blood and kill innocent people from the one who made me. I don't bare a grudge though because I had a choice to leave. But, you seem to carry the guilt of people who have harmed you. Don't Bella. Please forgive yourself as I have forgiven both myself and those who have wronged me."

"Izzy…" I looked at her as she said that name. She saw the confused look on my face.

"Call me Izzy." I saw her smile bright as daylight. I swelled up with happiness and I can tell my moods were affecting people around us, so I had to tone it down. I can tell it also affected Jacob and said, "Sorry." I grinned as he humphed and turned to look out the window.

*Bella's P.O.V.*

I can't believe I didn't know it sooner that Jasper was my family. Well he was always like an older brother to me. I also felt like my heart was lightened from a huge weight. So, that's what it feels like to forgive yourself… Well I had to focus now, so I can give this gift called, "Forgiveness" to Ash. He needed it because he bears a great weight on his shoulders. A human teenager can only handle so much. I asked Jacob and Jasper, "So do you want to hear the rest or what?"

They nodded. And I continued, "After my Uncle left me to fend for myself. I found myself in the streets of the city of El Paso Texas. I was caught by sex-traders who were in league with Dino Golzine." I saw the looks of disgust come from the guys faces as I said those. "Dino mainly managed the boys, but every now and again he preferred little girls. I was one of the favorites alongside of the boy next to me in our cage. The boy was Ash." The rest had to wait for later now that we were in New York. 'I'm coming Ash, I'll find you before something awful really happens.' I thought because I felt a war was about to go down. Jacob and Jasper followed me to my old apartment complex near Little Italy. It was perfect to hide in plain sight. One of the things Blanca taught me to survive.

*Ash's P.O.V.*

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as my nightmares returned to haunt me in my sleep. I looked around and saw Eiji still sleeping and sighed with sweat. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water and looked in the mirror and saw what I've become. Until I saw Eiji beside me in the mirror and looked at him as I felt I needed him with me. I walked past him to sit on my bed and admitted, "I tried to forget." I smiled at him sadly and his dark eyes saw through me to my soul. I was so unused to talking to somebody about my life except Izzy, but Eiji was now special to me.

I heard him say, "Ash…" He wanted to comfort me.

I looked down at my pathetic form and spoke my mind, "Pathetic. Tough guy. Boy prostitute. Stone killer. Look at what I've done." Eiji quickly knelt beside me and said, "Ash! That is all wrong!"

"Please don't say such things to yourself." He pleaded.

"Why not Eiji? It's all true. The first time I killed someone I was eight years old." I looked at him troubled and getting out what I felt he needed to know. Either way I wanted to bare my scars to someone who cared. 'Eiji I'm sorry I'm putting some of my weight on your shoulders' I thought with my eyes pleading him to accept me. "He had raped me. Oh, God, Eiji." Tears slid down my face as I continued, "I was so scared I couldn't speak. I couldn't cry. And… I screamed and screamed inside my head, but nothing came out… The guy stuffed a towel in my mouth I can still taste it. He didn't have to bother I couldn't even whimper."

"Ash." Eiji called my name to let me know he was listening as I lowered my face into my palms still crying.

I lifted my head once more. "When I went back one day and shot him. I cried. You- you know why?" I looked at him, "Because I killed him and felt nothing." I looked at my hands that have spilled so much blood. "I killed people and I don't know their names… I killed people who were friends of mine… And I keep killing. And I feel nothing."

Eiji sat beside me and I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders and put his hand on my leg. "Ash it is okay…"

I cried into my palms while he stayed silent for a moment. "It's not true you feel nothing. You're hurt, very hurt. I understand. I know…" His words sunk into my head. "You saved me… If you're going to blame yourself for that, Then I am to blame too." I looked at him wanting to hear his words.

"Maybe nothing I say now can help you, but remember this… Even if the world has turned against you. I'm always by **your** side." I was stunned at what I was hearing and this time my tears were beginning to be happy ones. "I'll be with you if you don't mind, of course."

I wiped my face and tried to laugh, "You mean I still have to eat those lousy sandwiches?"

Eiji brightened up at my humor, "Yes, Be happy. My tofu sandwiches are perfect food. You'll be very healthy!" I was tired from all this emotional outburst and tears. I laid my head on Eiji's lap and said, "Stay with me…"

"I'm not asking forever… Just for now Eiji." Before I fell asleep I heard him say to me, "Forever."

*Bella's P.O.V.*

I was amazed at what I heard behind my old door. Jacob and Jasper knew my reaction well enough to stay quiet. I sighed and smiled how Ash was using my old apartment as a safe house with this strange boy. Well Asians can look in like a teenage, but be like twenty-five so I didn't rule out the boy could be older. I wanted no better than to go into the place and to wrap my arms around him and comfort him, but for now I'll let him rest. 'So you've found someone else you can confide in.' I thought feeling a bit sad I didn't have him all to myself now, but also happy he has a friend. I signaled Jacob and Jasper to follow me into the next room I rented for a just in case under a different name of course. Tomorrow is another day… We turned in while Jasper since he couldn't sleep promised to make sure nothing happened.

**Authors Note: Yah! They're so close to each other now! This chapter was mainly about confessing and trusting people who are dear to you. And as some of you can tell I wanted to show the bond between Ash and Eiji some more because in the books it looks like it should have been more romance between them. So I added some and plan to make this maybe a EijixAshxBella. I trust my dear readers to review and tell me their thoughts! It'll help me greatly and sorry this took so long! Ja ne! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I do not own Banana Fish or Twilight. They belong to their original authors. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Banana Fish the manga belongs to Akimi Yoshida. And warning some of the stuff I write really do happen in the books of Banana Fish! Good day to all of you! **

Ch8-*Ash's P.O.V.*

I awoke before Eiji did so I decided to get some work done from the computer that was by the bed against the wall. I put my glasses on that I used to read or stare at a screen or my disguises. I was planning to steal Golzines money from his secret bank accounts because that money is going to be handy when the time comes and to send Eiji back to Japan along with Shunichi. I dragged them into this, so I will make sure they are safe. Eiji I heard rustling from the bed we shared which was my fault for I refused to let go of him. I flushed real fast before turning back to my work.

"Ash?" I heard him ask.

"Did I disturb you?" Not wanting to be the one causing the racket with the sound typing.

"No. I just woke up anyway… What are you doing?"

"Stealing." Was my only reply since it was the truth. He stood next to me his dark eyes awake, but tired looking.

"Hey Ash, are you planning on doing that stuff again?" I looked at him wondering what he was referring to.

I put my glasses off and looked into his eyes, "What stuff?"

He scratched his head nervous and blushed, "Uh… You know the fighting… Shooting…"

I smirked, "Why you scared?" I was amused at how he brought up that subject so innocently even after all that.

His eyes annoyed with my attitude, "Hey who say I am scared..?! I mean, that stuff isn't the only way to be brave or strong!" I was just amused at his lecture. "I am older than you, so you listen to me!"

I silently laughed at that, "I'm sorry were those words of wisdom?" I was being a smartass with him.

Eiji started speaking to me in Japanese. I was betting talking shit about me which amused me very much since I didn't have a clue what he was saying, "Goddamn snide attitude! Talk about a turnaround! Who the hell was sobbing into my lap last night?!"

I asked politely to piss him off more I loved playing with him, "Hey can I ask you a favor mister older and wiser? I am very busy right now, so could you stop making those clicking sounds at me?" He humphed and went to the kitchen.

*With Eiji-Normal P.O.V.*

Eiji was pouring his coffee as he was mumbling at how Ash was so irritating when he acted like a brat.

'Well at least it shows how he is just 18 and I'm older than him.' Eiji feeling oh so mature at the moment. He was also feeling a bit of pride being of use to Ash and being there in his time of need. I heard a knock at the door and heard a females voice, "Hello? I'm your neighbor and I was wondering if you guys wanted some bread?"

I walked towards the door with Ash walking behind me, but he didn't seem to worry about a visitor being female. I opened the door to see a brown haired beauty who carried a loaf and said, "Good morning."

She smiled, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I bought too much and so… yah" And laughed nervously.

I smiled back comforted that she wasn't an enemy. "Thank you miss…?" Asking for her name and Ash waited for me to get done.

"Izzy. Just Izzy." She smiled and suddenly Ash pushed me out of the way and I saw what was a look of shock and wonder crossing his face. I turned to see the girl with the look of pure gladness and maybe fear?

*Normal P.O.V.*

Ash couldn't say anything as he finally saw his Izzy finally in front of him. Alive and well, also just as beautiful as his face just couldn't stop the tears running down. Eiji just stared between the two in confusion. Bella smiled gently at Ash and said, "I came back, Aslan."

"Izzy…" Ash managed to choke out before stepping forward and hugging her tightly. She returned his embrace. Eiji just felt awkward standing there and Ash noticed he went back inside leaving the door open. He lifted his head to face Izzy and look into her brown eyes. Finally feeling a bit of anger, but the kind that just needed an explanation. "Come inside, do you want any coffee?"

She nodded, "Thank you." Bella put her hair behind her ear nervously, then felt a flash of calm. 'Jasper!' She thought a bit irritated with her found great grandpa. Bella followed Ash inside and wanted to know immediately what was happening. Ash also wanted to talk.

"I want Eiji to be in the room while we talk. He's been through a lot with me lately."

"That is fine with me." Bella said not surprised. They filed in on the small coffee table and Bella turned to Eiji with a smile of apology. "I'm sorry to surprise you like that. Come to think about it may I know a little bit of how you two have come together like this?"

Eiji smiled back and said, "That is okay and is it okay if I may ask the relationship between you and Ash?" Ash sat in the middle and blushed.

He answered for Bella, "She's my fiancé. Or girlfriend. I thought she was really dead, but lo and behold she's alive. Even when I really did think she was dead I promised I wouldn't lose faith in her." He smiled a bit in the end.

Eiji's only reply was, "Fiance?! When the heck did that happen?"

Izzy smiled. "Okay guess I'll go first since I'm the one who showed up out of nowhere. Well, more like came from a long ass time on an airplane where I came from a place where I was almost killed." Both the boys looked at her then wanting to know how she was almost killed, "That's a whole other story though and I need to let you know the main one. Oh! Before I forget I brought a couple of friends that are trustworthy and would be useful since I happen to know there's practically a war about to brew or has been brewing."

Ash smiled, "You always did know when trouble was about to start."

She laughed, "After all I am a magnet for trouble."

Eiji asked, "Where are these friends you spoke of?"

"Next door. You see this is my old place I always had the next door over rented too just in case."

Eiji's dark eyes sparked, "Wow that is smart."

Ash coughed, "Umm. You mind explaining now?" He didn't like how easily Eiji and Izzy could get along so easily.

Izzy pouted at him, "Fine. Party pooper."

**Author's Note: Another cliff Hanger! Gotta love them I'm telling ya! Haha Well thanks for waiting and more chapters will be up soon! Leave reviews or PM me letting me know how I'm doing! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I do not own Banana Fish or Twilight. They belong to their original authors. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Banana Fish the manga belongs to Akimi Yoshida. And warning some of the stuff I write really do happen in the books of Banana Fish! Good day to all of you! **

Ch9-*Bella's P.O.V.

I started my story with the beginning for Eiji. "You see I was like Ash in the yah I see the look on your face that you understand." Eiji looked sad for Ash and for me. 'What a sweet guy.' I thought of how he would be a great friend for Ash. "But, what I never told Ash is what I really need to tell you both." I gave an apologetic look towards Ash for he knew I didn't tell him with good reason. "In the beginning as I've told Ash, I lived in Forks, Washington before moving to Texas after my parent's divorce. Then I met only two people in my family that accepted me in their family. My grandmother didn't like me nor did my female cousins. My uncle and Grandpa were the only ones nice to me, soon Grandpa died of a heart attack. My uncle was my only chance of ever getting out of the bad situation. My uncle's name is Jason Louise Whitlock. Who Ash knows as Blanca."

I saw Ash get really shocked and hurt in his expression then reigning in whatever he wanted to say. He gestured me to continue in a hurrying way. I wrapped an arm around him in comfort. "After getting away from the family situation Blanca trained me. Then left me, and I found myself in the streets in Texas and that's how Golzine's Restaurant found me. Every now and again Blanca found me to check. But I got out on my own also learning a few tricks on the way. I was around 14 or so when I met Ash in the library. The truth is Blanca wanted to see if you were worthy for him to train."

I smiled at Ash, "Don't be surprised Ash he checks out a person and his personality before he trains them to make sure their not like Golzine. So, in this case since he knew that I knew you before we officially met he asked me to get to know you."

Ash muttered, "Stupid bastard. Not telling me anything."

"He's my Uncle, so also don't be surprised that I know him slightly more than you do. Though I also know that Blanca looks at you sort of like a son." I saw Ash was slightly appeased about that. "Now as for the night I left Ash… As Ash now knows I faked my death."

Ash glared then at me, "How the hell did you survive those shots to the back? All those bullets near your heart…" Eiji looked stunned to see me alive before his eyes now.

I smiled, "Blanca is an excellent marksman. His skill with a gun unparalleled." 'Course he's also a jerk.' I continued, "The bullets were soft so they would break the skin to make me bleed but not enough to go through serious muscles or strike to kill. And inside one of the soft bullets were a drug to make me pass out quickly so to not feel pain for long." Eiji interrupted. "How did you get away?"

"He was being sloppy since all he cared was getting Ash back into his grubby hands. He gathered Ash up and Blanca had gotten me to a faraway place to fix me up himself." I answered not entirely sure if I should be grateful for no hospital since the pain after hurt like hell. Ash coughed to get my attention.

"Yes?"

Ash looked at me with an interrogation look, "Ok. What were you doing this whole time? I know you were doing it for me, but what did you mean? If it's anything like what we were forced to do I wouldn't have wanted for you to…" I intercepted, "No! I love you, but I wouldn't go that far as to giving myself to another." 'Though if it was to save your life I would…' keeping my thoughts to myself.

He looked comforted, but still uneasy, "Then what were you doing that was so important for you to stay away for so long?"

It was my turn to become uneasy, "Would you guys believe me if I told you?"

Eiji comforted me with a gentle smile, "Of course."

"…Vampires." I said to let them absorb the word in for a moment. "I was with vampires, so I could become stronger, so I could protect Aslan and take him far from this place." I put my head down not wanting to look at their faces. I felt familiar arms around me.

I looked into Aslans jade eyes. "Are these friends of yours vampires?" I saw true curiosity and still a bit skepticism. After all I didn't expect this to be easy and Ash was as smart as any genius scientist.

I smiled. 'This might be fun for a minute', "Only one. My other friend is a werewolf." That threw the boys for a loop.

"Huh?!" I laughed.

"What? I'm telling the truth. If you need proof I can have them over here right now."

Eiji had the look of fear in his eyes, "They won't like eat us will they?" Ash stayed silent in disbelief.

I shook my head, "Of course not! But, I'll leave them to explain the vampire/werewolf stuff." I went to the wall to where my other apartment was and knocked, "Hey! Come on over! They want to meet you."

As quickly as I said that my Great-Gramps Jasper and friend Jacob appeared in front of me, Ash, and Eiji.

Ash instinctively reached for his gun. "What the hell?!"

Jasper seeing the gun changed his demeanor suddenly turning into a commander from both his human and vampire wars, "Put down your weapon boy." 'Oh shit, Ash doesn't take orders well.' But I admit that I was sort of enjoying the events happening before me.

I put my body in front of Ash, "It's okay Aslan, Jasper he may be a vampire, but he is also my Great-Grandpa from the civil war."

Eiji looked in wonder, "Great-grandfather?" He looked at Jacob and his muscles. "Are you the werewolf?"

Jacob grinned finally getting some screen time, "Yep, name's Jacob. It is nice to meet you Eiji." He put his hand out to shake Eiji's and Eiji felt more comforted that he wasn't a threat.

"How did you know my name?" Eiji asked. "Are you psychic too?"

Jacob snickered at that, "No, I just have really good hearing that's all."

Ash calmed taking that scene in and put his gun back into his pocket. He continued with looking at Jasper, "So, you're a vampire. Mind if I ask you for a demonstration?"

Jasper smirked, "Sure." And appeared behind Ash in less than a second twirling his gun. Ash's reflex kicked in to turn around and all he saw was the same smirk.

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath. I giggled, "I know right?" Afterward we all gathered at the table slightly more comfortable. Ash still on edge about being overpowered and complaining like a child being beaten at a game.

**Author's note: Thanks for waiting and being patient or not and practically made a voodoo doll of me. Please don't kill me! Luv you guys! Review and let me know how I'm doing thank you! Tata for now! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I do not own Banana Fish or Twilight. They belong to their original authors. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Banana Fish the manga belongs to Akimi Yoshida. And warning some of the stuff I write really do happen in the books of Banana Fish! Good day to all of you! **

Ch10-*Ash's p.o.v.*

I know all the evidence is before me, but damn! Werewolves? Vampires? Man what shit did Izzy attract this time? I narrowed my eyes at her as she looked at me all innocent. 'Yah right.' My eyes practically said as she snickered reading me. Jasper smirked at my discomfort and I felt suddenly calm. 'What the hell is this?' I was confused. But I just shook my head and sighed. 'Only Izzy can attract dangerous people. Only her…Why me?'

"Because you love her." Jasper vampire grandpa said answering my mental question. 'How the hell did he know?'

"You a damn telepath or whatever?" I glared at him.

He smirked and said, "No I can feel and control emotions and from your question I guessed right about what you were thinking."

"Smart-ass." Was my only answer. We discussed the plan as I then headed out to meet my good friend Max Lobo. And update him on trying to get Eiji back to Japan and bring Dino Golzine to his knees. Izzy and her friends were staying with Eiji until I get back then Izzy has her own plans she doesn't wish to share. 'Damn , stubborn woman… It's why I love her though…"

*With Dino Golzine-Normal P.o.v.*

An underling rushed to his boss's room yelling, "It's been STOLEN!" His boss stopped sipping his wine and looked up in alarm.

Golzine glared at the intruder and demanded, "What do you mean? Stop speaking jibberish! Speak up!"

"The stocks in the banks! All the money's been stolen and we can't trace it and there's no indication of who it might be…" The man's voice got smaller and smaller.

Golzine turned to his right hand man, Simpson, "Is this true?"

Simpson sighed, "Yes, it seems it is and we've no idea considering the only ones who knew the password was you and me…" He looked at Golzine wondering if maybe… He told or talked about it around Ash Lynx when he was a sex toy.

Dino Golzine sweated in fear then, now knowing who did it. His cold eyes grew angry and said, "Get me Arthur! I want you to bring him to me now! I want that him to make sure that Ash Lynx is dead!"

Simpson stampered, "Ye-yes sir." And left to go get the Arthur who was taking over downtown and Ash's archenemy.

As Dino Golzine was left alone he sipped some more of his wine before throwing it against the wall. Hearing it shatter and crash was satisfying for now… "What have I created?" He asked out loud.

**Author's Note: Thanks for waiting! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Haha It's too enlarge the suspicion on what's going to happen next. Please leave me Reviews! Good Bad I love them all! And Love you guys and new people who decided to pick up my story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for waiting! In case anyone has noticed I don't know New York all that well for it's surroundings or schools and blah blah blah, so please don't comment on that. Please leave me Reviews! Good Bad I love them all! And Love you guys and new people who decided to pick up my story. **

Ch11-*Ash's p.o.v.- with Ash*

I walked and sat on a bench in my favorite disguise looking like a rich kid with glasses in front of a private school waiting for Max Lobo. He was a sort of hulk build, but not all huge and green. Has plain brown hair and tanned white skin. I was still waiting and reading a book until two dumb cops walked up 2 me. I already knew I was wanted by the law because of that damn Dino saying it was me and my buddies who blew up his house. Which is exactly the case when I had to escape with Eiji, Max, and Shunichi. Shorter didn't make it. The cops got my attention, "Hey kid!"

I looked up innocently asking, "Yes?"

Cop one answered, "Will you please stand up and show me some identification please?" 'Good thing I thought up to get an I.D. for this private academy.' I looked concerned and did as I was told.

He looked at the I.D. that read, "Nickolas Lane Greenwood, age 17, Grade: Junior at Lincoln Academy High School."

"May I ask what this is about officers?" looking innocently curious. Cop two just stupidly took my arm and said, "We want to take you down town…" that's when my friend Max decided to step in.

"Hey what are you doing to my son?!" He yelled getting the cops attention. I took that as my cue to play along. "Dad!" I said acting scared and uncertain as to why I was about to get taken.

The cop immediately put his hand off of me and backed up into his partner, "I'm sorry sir! I didn't know he was your son." The other cop joined panicking for being reported in bringing in the wrong kid again, "We should be going we just got called away on the radio!" and they got into their car and drove away.

I smirked and turned to Max, "Thanks **Dad**… and I'm digging the stache daddy-o." emphasizing the word to embarrass him and pointing to his mustache.

He blushed and laughed, "heh heh, sorry I didn't know another way to get you out of it then act like a pissed off parent. And hey! I'm not old enough to be your dad."

"Heh, believe me you look old enough. We could fool anybody." I loved messing with people. "Plus looked like everything worked out just fine, but now Dino finally got the NYPD involved. Whatever it takes to catch lil' ol' me I guess." Smirking liking a challenge despite the circumstances.

Max frowned at me, "Christ, kid I still can't believe you're out in the open like this."

I walked with him up to a waiting cab, "Their looking for a street punk, not some rich kid decked out in Cashmere waiting to go out to lunch with his banker Dad. Say… how bout lunch Dad? We can discuss more things then."

He sighed, "Well son… only if you're paying."

I playfully jabbed him, "What? You're going to make your only son pay?"

He snickered, "Hell yah since I'm teaching you, you can't have your way all the time? How 'bout cheeseburgers?"

I smirked then, "McD's then? Glad to know you're a cheapskate, Max." 'After all I robbed Dino Golzine 50.5 million grand.'

Max got in the cab before me and asked, "What you going to get at McDonalds?"

"Probably just their salad and a coke." I answered.

"Why so little a meal, Nick?" referring to the name Nickolas I gave the cops.

I sighed and looked at my flat stomach, but it was pretty tone if I do say so myself, "Don't wanna get fat." I smiled innocently at him, "Well, don't mind my meal you can pig out all you want! 3"

He glared, "You bet I will I'm getting a big mac to go along with it!" We argued until we got our meals thru a drive thru and had the cab drop us off at a bar. Over a drink of scotch on the rocks I said, "Safe houses can't be safe forever I need to move."

"If you're worried about Eiji…" I knew he was going to suggest moving him with him and Shunichi. I shook my head at him.

"No, he's as safe as can be right now and so he'll stay with me." I didn't want to mention anything about the supernatural otherwise Max might want to know more. Also I blushed a little at the fact I feel attached or protective of him.

"Okay… So you're thinking of buying a new apartment or safe house?"

"Yah I already bought one, but I'm not old enough so I need you to sign the papers and I'll take care of the rest."

"Wait hold on a second here!" He choked on his scotch for a second, "You bought an apartment?"

I smiled cocky, "And that's not all I've been up to. Let's just say I spread some vicious rumors and now, thanks to being what I was I managed to swipe about 50 million grand from Dino Golzine. I put the money in my secret account in Switzerland so it's impossible to trace."

He looked at me in shock, "How the hell did you manage that?!"

I answered honestly, "A silicon wand. As I said before being what I was. Ask any spy the best place to get information is in the bedroom. And the fact that I was posing as Golzine getting the money from the company…"

"You made it look like he embezzled the money!"

"Correct." I smiled at how he could guess so well. Poor guys been having way too much time with me. I held up my cup, "Well, here's one for the old man."

Max drank his scotch and said, "You know if the devil was in human skin I've the feeling he'd look like you." After words we got the apartment right in front of enemy sights. The lesson the best place to hide is in plain sight is what Blanca taught me. Max asked, "So what are you planning after this?"

"It's best you don't know… Dad." It was occurring to me that Max was indeed like a real Father to me considering my old man was kind of an asshole. "You just do the research for me, you do want to know the truth behind Banana Fish don't you?"

He sighed, "Sometimes I wish I could just go back and be in a normal situation."

"You really can't be wishing that. It's too late." Pitying the fact he got dragged into my mess. "I'll see you around Dad." I walked ahead of him to get back to my business I had to get done.

He waved me, "Be careful out there Son."

I turned around and smirked, "Wouldn't dream otherwise."

*Back to Golzine and Arthur-normal p.o.v.*

Dino Golzine sat back in his chair facing the hard blonde that wasn't ugly, but more of a man in his thirties instead of the age of 19, that was Arthur. "I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself Arthur." Arthur's eyes gleamed at the news. Golzine continued, "unfortunately business calls me to be overseas and after my plans for the drug were coming to fruition…but I have little choice. I will return, but rest assured when I do I plan on handing over the organization to you."

Arthur smirked at that thinking of how the old man preferred his little boy toy over him until this very moment. "But if I'm to give it to you, you will eliminate Ash Lynx and for good. Are you capable of it?"

The violent blonde answered the fat bastard cockily, "Of course I am." They didn't need more words and Arthur walked out of the new mansion since the last one burned. Arthur gathered and rounded up his boys and left to plan his attack. "Me or him. This is going to finish it once and for all. I can't wait to see the dead look in your eyes." He said to nobody as the sun set.

*with Izzy- her p.o.v.*

Maan. Ash stuck me with babysit duty. I wanted to go, but I knew he could handle himself. I sighed feeling worried then a calm engulfed me. I glared at my vampire grandfather Jasper. "Stop that." I growled. He just chuckled as he sat by Eiji since Eiji wanted to know more about American history. Jasper also seemed to be interested in the Japanese boy. That peaked my interest. Hmmm Maybe I can make this more interesting. I still am feeling out of it though. I shook my head as if to focus.

Jacob sighed, "This is boring. You want to go somewhere Bel…Izzy?"

I shook my head again and said, "No. We must stay here I feel that something is about to happen and it's going to happen fast." There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

*With Ash- Normal p.o.v.*

Ash was riding the subway back and already in the midst of his strategies coming into play and relied on his luck he would run into one of Arthur's men. The African American wearing a French cap to keep his bald head covered didn't seem to notice Ash as he sat a few feet away from him. Alex and Bones were on there too serving as a distraction to keep him from looking towards Ash. The subway came to a stop and the poor Black boy looked to see Ash lynx at the door and he lowered his glasses and smirked at him with his cruel jade eyes.

Arthur's men got up and ran at him and yelled, "Outa my way!" getting through the crowd. And Alex and Bones pretending to be drunk passed the African American and the door shut before he could get to Ash. Before he knew it blood dripped down his denim jacket, he'd been stabbed and his last words as he looked at the predator behind the glass, "You…Moth…ther Fuc..ker" And Ash walked away with one victory behind him, though not feeling victory in taking a life. The war had begun.

**Author's note: Yah! Actiooon! Sorry I'm just excited that I finally wrote some Violence here. I'm not a violent person though, at least not on the outside. The insides a different story! Haha Anyway leave a review or PM! Love you guys for waiting! Bye for nows! ^_^ **


End file.
